


Strawberry Pocky

by heartshxn



Series: School Shenanigans [2]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, High School, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/pseuds/heartshxn
Summary: inwoo is definitely not in character heh, enjoy!
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Yook Dongsik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: School Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936978
Kudos: 37





	Strawberry Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> inwoo is definitely not in character heh, enjoy!

“Remember to do your homework!” 

The class of high schoolers agreed in unison as the bell rung, signaling that it was time for lunch. Dongsik hastily picked up his stack of books and exited the classroom before students began stampeding down the hall. He made a sharp turn into the teachers office, heading towards his desk. Since the man was quite popular among the school’s staff, a small pile of gifts occupied his workspace. Even when he informed them that they did not need to buy such things, they eagerly insisted, so Dongsik continued to receive them everyday. 

“Enjoy the snacks, Mr.Yook!” A group of his students yelled from the hallway, waving their arms excitedly. 

The literature teacher laughed, waving back sheepishly. “Thank you again!” He carefully put the gifts away and pulled out his homemade lunch. The sight of it brought to mind a certain colleague. Dongsik peeked over to the desk across from his, noticing that no one was there. Puzzled, he went over to the large windows, scanning the large school yard. Students were scattered throughout the running tracks or underneath the shade of cherry blossom trees nearby but what stood out was the figure sitting alone several meters away. Dongsik grinned, dashing outside with his packed meal. 

“Inwoo-ssi!” 

The dark-haired male flinched, turning to the disembodied voice. He saw the other teacher running over with a large dorky smile and a frantic wave. Dongsik’s curls bounced aimlessly after each step, he looked like an adorable puppy. Inwoo yanked his head to his lap, feeling his face grow warm at the striking resemblance, suppressing the urge to nibble his thumb. 

Although Dongsik breathed heavily, he continued to grin. “May I sit?” 

Inwoo silently scooted over, crossing his legs. 

He took a seat on the bench. “Are you not eating lunch again?” 

He shook his head, staring at the clouds drifting through the sky. Inwoo overheard the noises of something being unzipped and the rustling of plastic. Out of curiosity, the man glanced over, flinching again at a sandwich being shoved in his direction. He gaped at the large slices of ham and cheese sticking out from between the white bread. His eyes trailed back up to Dongsik’s face, brows scrunched together.

“Here.” The curly-haired man pushed the sandwich into his bony hands. 

His heart skipped a beat, butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as the warm feeling returned to his ears this time. “W-What are y-you going to eat then?” 

Dongsik pulled out another sandwich. “This. I made too much anyways.” He beamed, taking a bite. 

Inwoo watched him hum a random melody while he chewed, cheeks stuffed. He took a small chunk for himself, clutching the bread as if it was going to hop out his grip and run off. 

“Is it good?” the other man asked.

He nodded shyly. The teacher eyed the water bottle next to his bento box but remained quiet, he didn’t want to be greedy. Soon the bottle was offered to him along with another smile, causing him to almost choke. “T-Thank you.” he mumbled, fidgeting in his spot. 

The pair carried on with their meals wordlessly until Dongsik turned to him. 

“Are you going to Mijoo-ssi’s farewell party after school today?” 

He tilted his head. “Farewell party? She’s quitting?” 

The man nodded and scooted closer, leaning near his ear with a hand cupping the side of his mouth. Instinctively, Inwoo fidgeted away, the small of his back now pressed against the metal of the armrest. 

“Ah, sorry. I forgot you like space!” Dongsik went back to his original spot. 

Despite the fact that he did enjoy personal space, the younger man moving away made him upset.

“Mijoo-ssi is getting married.” he whispered as he popped a grape into his mouth from the bento.

“Is that why she's wearing such a large ring?” 

Dongsik giggled. “It’s so shiny, I keep on getting distracted by it during meetings.” 

Inwoo’s usual blank expression unconsciously broke out into a smile at the pleasant sound. 

“Are you— oh!” The male looked over and jumped slightly before pointing at his face. “You’re smiling!” 

His grin dropped, instantly hiding his features behind the half-eaten sandwich. “N-No, I’m not.”

“You have such nice teeth, Inwoo-ssi!” 

He glanced at his wrist watch, seeing the time. “Lunch is almost over!” Inwoo shot up to his feet, giving a bow. “Thank you for the food.” The teacher brushed past Dongsik, speed walking back inside the school. 

“See you after school!” 

He froze, looking over his shoulder. Dongsik still sat at the bench, waving an arm goodbye. He stumbled towards the school, a flustered mess. 

The school day ended quick, a bit too quickly for Inwoo’s liking. The psychology teacher was in a daze after his unexpected chat and had been contemplating whether or not he should go to the party. He strongly disliked crowded places and public events in general but Dongsik was going to be there... right? Now that he thought about it, Dongsik never said if he was going. He only asked if he was going. Inwoo let out a frustrated sigh and placed his forehead on his desk, running his fingers through his loose dark locks. He should’ve asked before!

After the man’s drawn out battle with his thoughts, he decided to go home. It was more comfortable anyways and if he missed out on anything, he usually found out the next day by overhearing the morning gossip in the teachers lounge. With the satisfaction of his final decision, he packed up his belongings and slid on his coat. Inwoo peered to the cubicle across from his, spotting the mop of hair behind it. He bit his lip, should he at least say a goodbye? Was a goodbye even needed? They barely interacted with each other so it would be weird to say bye as if they were friends. The dark-haired man got up from his desk, heading out.

“Inwoo-ssi!”

He turned immediately, seeing Dongsik jogging to him. Other teachers stared at the two weirdly, some murmuring to each other. The teacher held out his phone, Inwoo raised a brow.

“Put your number in.” he ordered. 

Inwoo coughed. “W-What? For what?” 

“So we can text! I have everyone’s number except yours, unless you don’t want to—”

He snatched the device out of the latter’s grasp, filling out the contact information. Inwoo passed it back, avoiding eye contact. 

The curly-haired man chuckled at the screen. “Of course you would put your full name.” He tucked his phone into his pocket. “Text me when you get to the party.”

“You’re going?” 

Dongsik nodded. “I hope to see you there!” 

  
  
  


He sat in his car, hesitating to send the already typed out message. The teacher finally sent the text and chucked the device to the passenger seat, rolling into a ball. It didn’t take long for a response as he anxiously peered at his phone from behind his knees. 

_Dongsik: Yay you came! I’m outside the restaurant~_

Inwoo fumbled out of the expensive vehicle and caught sight of the other man waiting outside, scanning the streets. Dongsik locked eyes with him and greeted him with a gentle wave. He awkwardly returned the motion and crossed the street. 

“Let’s go inside, it’s a bit chilly.” The shorter male hooked arms with him and tugged him inside. 

The restaurant wasn’t anything fancy, however, it was absolutely full of strangers which only made Inwoo want to leave more. He was going to regret this, one-hundred percent. The literature teacher eventually stopped at a long table of several other individuals that he was familiar with. Some gasped and even flinched at his entrance. Inwoo could hear the judging mutters and questions that escaped them like _“Who invited him?”_ or _“Buzzkill is here.”_ Others laughed at the remarks. He felt uncomfortable and out of place. 

Dongsik placed the tall man in the seat beside him and comfortingly rubbed his shoulder. It calmed him down just a bit. 

Mijoo spotted him with wide orbs. “I’m surprised you came, Mr.Seo.” 

He simply bowed politely, holding out a shopping bag. “Congratulations on your engagement.” 

Her eyes seemed as if they were going to fall out her head as she took the unanticipated gift. She sat and began to unwrap the decorative tissue paper and ribbons, a palm clasping her mouth. Mijoo dangled a Hermès handbag that was worth at least two years of her rent from her fingertips, afraid to touch it. Other teachers at the table were equally shocked at the overly-priced bag. 

“Wow! It’s pretty!” Dongsik complimented, giving Inwoo a thumbs up. “Put it on, Mijoo-ssi!” he exclaimed, completely unaware of its high value. 

“H-How could you afford this?” she stuttered, her attention fully on the bag. 

“It wasn’t that expensive, just put it on. It’s just a purse.” 

The history teacher grew speechless at the fact that he spoke so calmly about a twenty-thousand dollar bag. “T-Thank you, Mr.Seo.”

And so afternoon shifted to night. A handful of guests had left the event while the rest of them continued to linger around. Neither Dongsik or Inwoo were drunk, both drinking very little. Mijoo on the other hand, couldn’t sit properly without wobbling slightly. 

“Let’s play the Pocky game!” she shouted. 

“The Pocky game?” the two questioned. 

The drunk woman hiccuped through the explanation of what it was, the reply causing the pair to become flushed. The remaining people at the table agreed while someone left to go buy Pocky sticks. 

As soon as the snack arrived, the game began instantly. Pairs of people were assigned to play by Mijoo since she was the host. Screams of horror combined with the laughs of excitement as the game progressed. Inwoo couldn’t help but chuckle every now at then, especially when Jaeho accidentally ended up pecking Chanseok on the lips. 

“My next pair is…” The female viewed everyone at the table. “Dongsik and Inwoo!” she squealed, clapping. 

The dark-haired man nearly spat out his alcohol. 

“Huh?!”

Jeonga pushed the box of the strawberry coated snack towards them. The younger male carefully pulled out a stick, examining it before sticking it between his teeth. Inwoo felt like he was going to fall out of his chair when Dongsik faced him. He gradually bit the other end and it started. The men chewed down on each end, slowly inching near each other’s faces. He felt heat rise to his cheeks when their lips brushed against each other’s. Dongsik fully leaned in and shut his eyes, he followed. The strawberry flavor engulfing the sudden kiss. 

***

  
  
  


What in the world was he thinking? He should’ve stayed home! Inwoo couldn’t even look the latter in the eyes anymore because he was so embarrassed by last night's actions. Maybe he shouldn’t go to work today but then again there were limited days for teachers to take breaks so he forced himself to go. 

Quietly, he arrived at his desk to see a familiar box within his cubicle. A Pocky box with a yellow post-it note stuck on it. While settling down, he read the words. 

_“I like you, Seo Inwoo.”_

The man rolled his eyes, this must be some sort of joke. He glanced over noticing Dongsik staring at him with a cheeky grin. His phone buzzed.

_Dongsik: Enjoy the Pocky~!_

He froze. Was this really happening? It seemed too good to be true. Inwoo felt the pit of his stomach bubbling and the butterflies came back.

“I like you too, Dongsik.” he blurted. 

The pair munched on their own sticks sheepishly, the color of their cheeks matching the pink strawberry Pocky. They both never expected that such a treat would kickstart their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to yoon shiyoon! (the actor for yook dongsik) may you have plenty more birthdays!


End file.
